Neon Genisis Evangelion: End Of The Millennium
by SilverThorn-2000
Summary: An alternate time line to Evangelion. Starts with the battle against the 15th angel. Chapter 3, Epilouge and Author's Notes now up. Read the whole thing and Review.
1. Part 1: Interference

Neon Genesis Evangelion: End of the Millennium  
  
Part 1: Interference  
  
Author's Note: I don't own Evangelion or Gainax. I also didn't create the Dervish, which was created by Christian Conkle for his Dragon Knights 2050 RPG Campaign. I did, however, create the Modular Upgrade System for the Dervish. The Sound Energy System was inspired by Macross 7.  
  
Enough of this. Time for the story.  
  
Cast of Characters  
  
Shinji Ikari-Third Child, pilots EVA 01 Asuka Langely Soyru- Second Child, Pilots EVA 02 Rei Ayanami-First Child, Pilots EVA 00 Misato Katsuragi-NERV Tactical Specialist Gendo Ikari-NERV Commander-in-Chief SEELE- Megalomanaical group with intention to control mankind's destiny. Chris O'Brien- Independent pilot, pilots Dervish Storm Giant  
  
Tokyo-3, 2015  
  
During the battle with the 15th Angel  
  
Asuka Langely Soyru was in pain. Memories that were long buried were being dug up again. And again. And again. The angel was raping her mind. She was in a state of shock, as her past and her pain flashed through her mind again and again.  
  
Then she heard music. Softly, but it was there. Then the pain in her mind began to fade. Slowly, surely. But it was there. She looked. There was something holding her. It looked like..but that was preposterous. But it was. Another EVA, not one belonging to NERV. How was that possible?  
  
"C'mon, Dervish, give me a lock, for the pilot's sake, give me a lock!" Chris looked up, his plug suit straining with the effort. Watching the target cursor. Finally, the tone sounded, the cursor turned blood red, and he prepared to fire. He was thankful that the Sound Energy Unit had worked, protecting 02's pilot as well as him. He pointed the unit's hand at the center of the target cursor. "Die."  
  
Asuka looked as one hand left the embrace of her EVA. It pointed at the sky. And fired an energy beam of incredible proportions. It cut through air and cloud, closing in on its target.  
  
"What is that thing? And what is it doing?" Misato Katsuragi asked of the control room in general.  
  
"Apparently, someone thinks NERV isn't doing a good enough job defeating the angels," one of the techs piped up.  
  
"Energy beam is of unknown composition. Much stronger than anything we have."  
  
"Beam will impact with angel in five..four.three..two..one..."  
  
The screens flared white as the beam impacted. When the screen cleared, there was nothing left of the angel.  
  
Chris released 02 and engaged the jets on the Dervish's back. He sped up and headed for home. He looked back, wondering who the pilot of 02 was, and what that person looked like.  
  
It was the day after the battle with the fifteenth angel, and the Pilot's class was getting a surprise-A transfer student. From America.  
  
Asuka glanced at Shinji the Baka, noticing that he didn't seem to care either way. She looked at Rei, but couldn't find any emotion in her at all. That wasn't unusual-Rei's displays of emotion were few and far between.  
  
Asuka was intrigued, however. What could possibly motivate an American student to move to what just happened to be the most dangerous spot on Earth? It made no sense to her.  
  
"Class," The teacher began, snapping Asuka out of her reverie, "I'd like to introduce Chris O'Brien. He's going to be here until-"The teacher glanced at the unkempt youth, who simply responded with, "As long as I need to be." The teacher didn't try to get an explanation for the response. "Very well, Mr. O'Brien, you can sit next to Ms. Soyru. Asuka, can you stand up please?"  
  
Asuka stood up, look at Chris as he walked past her. He was tall, over six foot, and wore glasses. [Dumb baka,] she thought, [Why doesn't he get contacts?] Chris sat down, paying little attention to Asuka, or the class in general for that matter.  
  
"What kind of a response was that? 'As long as I need to be'? What do you mean?" Asuka asked Chris. He looked up from his papers long enough to cast a shaded glance at Asuka. "The kind of response that you don't need to be concerned about."  
  
Asuka shivered at the comment. This Chris was certainly very cold. But why? Most people were usually pretty warm, considering the circumstances they had to put up with. But Chris, he was like an artic wind..  
  
Two days later, Chris was no warmer towards the rest of the class. Asuka had gotten through the ice. What surprised her the most was his reaction to the fact that she piloted unit 02. He was warm enough, but Asuka couldn't help that he was keeping something from her.  
  
It was expressed in that fact that he seemed to take some degree of amusement from her wondering who the "White Knight" who had saved her three days ago was. The small smiles. It just confused her.  
  
She shook her head, preparing to help Rei and Shinji battle the sixteenth angel. She was little worried, of course, of a repeat of last time. But she was also excited. Excited at the prospect of her white knight appearing again. She sighed dreamily.  
  
"Asuka! Mind in the now!" Misato snapped over the com. Asuka snapped forward. Concentrating on the shape, the white ring in front of her. That was one other thing she could never understand. It did, however, go straight after Rei. Almost as though she was attracting it. Asuka charged forward, trying to be chivalrous for once, only to bounce off the angel's AT field, damaging 02 in the process. Next thing she knew, there was a silhouette overhead. Asuka had seen it in her dreams plenty of times to this point.  
  
It was her white knight.  
  
Chris knew his aim was true. He set free unit 00 in one quick strike of his beam sword. He noted the reactor readings were a little unstable. He powered down the sword and watched the readings level off.  
  
He knew that he had only a limited amount of time before the angel would try again. He backed off and fired his beam cannons. He thanked the fates that the multiple adaptor unit was holding together for once.  
  
He pierced the AT field and lightly damaged the angel. It swung in his direction. "God, no.."  
  
He didn't see Asuka getting her positron rifle ready.  
  
Asuka noticed that her white knight was in trouble. Reacting quickly, she swung up her positron rifle, and opened up on the angel through the crack her hero had made. The angel staggered, and Shinji and Rei joined the assault.  
  
The angel fell to pieces. Dissolved, to be more correct. "Well," came a familiar voice over the com for Asuka and the other pilots. "It looks like we're even."  
  
Asuka was shocked. The other pilots were stunned into silence, but Asuka managed a strangled "Chris?"  
  
The Dervish simply nodded.  
  
The Next Day:  
  
Asuka ran up to Chris in the hall at school. Pulled him around. "Chris..Why didn't you tell me?" Asuka asked. Chris shrugged. "I didn't think you needed to know. I didn't want you to worry."  
  
Asuka grabbed both his hands. "Well, I am worried. Because Commander Ikari is demanding that you quit interfering in NERV operations-"  
  
"Forget it. I'm interfering on behalf of the entire human race. NERV has plans that don't bode well with me. Or any of my comrades in the Cascadian Free State. So I've been sent here to deal with it."  
  
Asuka drew Chris into an embrace. "Chris, this is almost over. We have one angel left."  
  
Chris returned her embrace. "It doesn't matter. It's not the angels. It's what NERV has planned for after the angels."  
  
Asuka looked up into his deep blue eyes. "What do you mean?"  
  
Coming Soon: Neon Genisis Evangelion: The End Of The Milenium part II: Vector  
  
Stats for Part I  
  
Time spent on it: 3 days.  
  
Songs listened to: Crazy Town, Drowned.  
  
Time spent writing per/day: 2 hours (Listening to Crazy Town's Drowned the whole time) 


	2. Part 2: Vector

Neon Genisis Evangelion: End Of The Millennium Part 2: Vector  
  
It had been one week since the fifteenth angel attacked. One week since Chris and the Dervish had first appeared. And less than a week since the sixteenth angel attacked and was destroyed.  
  
Word trickled down, as it often does in NERV of unit 03's repairs for a new pilot. Everyone acted in their own way about it: Asuka got excited, Chris considered it suspicious, and Shinji and Rei just didn't seem to give a damn.  
  
Of course, they would eventually.  
  
"Class," The teacher said, "I'd like to introduce Kaoru." The boy simply inclined his head.  
  
"Kaoru, you may sit next to Shinji. Shinji, if you would please stand?"  
  
Shinji stood and without further ado, Kaoru took his seat.  
  
Asuka turned to Chris. "Isn't this neat? Now maybe the Baka will open up a little bit." Chris shrugged nonchalantly. "I get the feeling that this is the beginning of something big." Asuka looked genuinely surprised for an instant, then looked towards the front of the class room with her usual high-handed arrogance.  
  
"Maybe you're just as much of a baka as Shinji."  
  
Chris shook his head. "No wonder I'm your only friend. You're so arrogant you drive everyone away from you. Come down of your high horse, admit you're human and that you have feelings."  
  
Asuka whirled on him angrily. "Hikari's my friend too! I have lots of friends!"  
  
Chris looked Asuka with a bit of disappointment in his eyes. "Everyone's scared of you. Even, to a slight degree, is Hikari. You're driving them away. Slowly but surely, you're losing friends."  
  
"What would you know!" Asuka blew up, not noticing the attention she was starting to attract. Chris noticed, but chose to ignore it.  
  
"I would know a lot about what I'm talking about. I've been down that road. There's nothing on it but pain. It's not worth traveling."  
  
Chris turned back to his papers as Asuka began to throw her customary insults and righteous babble at him. He ignored it. Despite how much it hurt him to do so. He knew it was Asuka's way of showing him she cared.  
  
He would live with the pain for now.  
  
Days passed. Time blurred together.  
  
And then, one day, unexpectedly, Kaoru made his move.  
  
None of the pilots could believe it. Especially Shinji, who'd been closer to Kaoru than anyone else. And Shinji'd had to kill his friend. It had left the poor boy even more withdrawn. To the chagrin of his friends, he refused any offer to talk about it, to get help to pull him back from the abyss.  
  
Asuka always put up a distant façade at school. But outside, in the apartment she shared with Misato and Shinji, or in Chris' hidey-hole along the waterfront, she tried to get Shinji out of his shell.  
  
And it continued to fail.  
  
Rei disappeared shortly thereafter, in accordance with Chris' plans. It only delayed the inevitable. Chris knew the truth. As did the other two pilots. They'd have to do what everyone else thought impossible: Destroy NERV and SEELE. It was the only option left.  
  
Three weeks later, at 1045, Terminal Dogma in NERV headquarters was destroyed by anti-matter explosives. This was the first blow in a larger fight to come.  
  
Coming Soon: Part 3: The Last Unicorn 


	3. Part 3: The Last Unicorn

Neon Genisis Evangelion: End Of The Millennium Part Three: The Last Unicorn  
  
Two hours before the destruction of Terminal Dogma:  
  
"Anti-Matter explosives?" Shinji raised an eyebrow in question at Chris words.  
  
"Would you prefer Hydrogen/Anti-hydrogen Gravimetric Implosion Ordance?"  
  
"Anti-Matter explosives work." Asuka cut in quickly, stifiling anymore remarks Shinji might have to make on the subject.  
  
"How do they work?" Shinji asked. Asuka turned a glare on him, but Chris started before she could hurt the Baka.  
  
"They cause a black hole. I'm not sure how-something to do with the hydrogen/anti-hydrogen mix imploding and amplifying the magnetic fields used to contain them." Chris looked up. "We ready?"  
  
One hour before the destruction of Terminal Dogma:  
  
Rei simply stared as the other three pilots left her in Chris' hideaway. The Dervish was active, fuel tanks full. It now had about five hours run time. The pilots were running to steal their evas. Chris knew the truth was that they'd be able to. No-one at NERV would notice the units were gone. Of course, if NERV did, by some miracle, managed to notice, the whole plan would come tumbling down around him.  
  
He prayed that it wouldn't happen.  
  
The destruction of Terminal Dogma:  
  
The whole city shook The mountain that NERV HQ was built into sagged on one side. Part of it's mass was being removed, collapsed in ultra-dense particles of ash.  
  
The only one there at the time was NERV commander Gendo Ikari. He was killed instantly when his office collapsed in the first shift of the mountain's mass. The damage to the facilities was extensive. The Eva Hanger and part of the command center were left relatively untouched.  
  
As it was intended to be.  
  
Now:  
  
The Dervish shook as another one of the new EVAs SEELE had sent after them clamped onto it's arm, rending synthetic materials. Asuka was faring a bit better, killing them, but the damn things kept rising again. Chris was using the Meson Cannon modular unit, blasting them one by one, but they kept getting too close for him to use it. And Shinji and Asuka were doing the best they could, but it wasn't enough.  
  
Chris knew what had to be done. "Sorry, my friend," he whispered to the dervish cockpit. He had to blow it up. His fuel tanks were 3/5 full. "Asuka, Shinj, I'm gonna blow the Dervish. One of you grab my escape pod, and then both of you run like hell. It's going to end all this."  
  
He did what he had to do. He set the self destruct, ejected, was caught by unit 02, and promptly blacked out.  
  
...  
  
Chris awoke to the wharehouse he'd been hiding in during his stay.  
  
The first thing he saw were the hanging lights. He turned his head to the side. Asuka was kneeling beside the bed, her head down next to him. Her arms were crossed in front of her head, so it was difficult to tell from his angle whether she was asleep or crying.  
  
He reached out and stroked her auburn hair fondly. Her head raised. And her faced brightened. "You're awake." She whispered, then she turned to the couch. Chris raised his head slightly, seeing the top of Rei's robin's egg blue hair over the top. "He's awake!" she shouted . Shiji's head popped over the couch at hearing that. The two pilots looked down at him, their faces full of joy.  
  
"You've been asleep for two days." Shinji said, his tone betraying some amount of joy. "Asuka was beginning to wonder if you'd ever wake up." Rei's cooler tone showed little emotion, but Chris got the feeling she was as giddy as Shinji.  
  
He looked at Asuka, giving her hand a soft squeeze. "Thanks, Asuka. Thanks for getting me out of there in one piece."  
  
Asuka put her fingers over Chris' lips. "Just don't do that to me again." She looked at him with a look of hurt on her features.  
  
"Asuka Langely Soyru, could it be that you actually care about someone?" Chris said with a small smile.  
  
"I guess so." And with that, Asuka surprised everyone in the room. She kissed Chris. Hard.  
  
...  
  
Next: Epilouge: August and Everything After 


	4. Epilouge: August and Everything After

Neon Genisis Evangelion: End Of The Millennium  
  
Epilouge: August and Everything After  
  
...  
  
Shinji stood there, his hand around Rei's waist. "You really going through with this?" Asuka nodded. "I love him. Besides, someone has to keep him out of trouble."  
  
Asuka was in her room, packing for a trip. She and Chris were going to visit his parent's graves in his hometown. Then they'd visit Asuka's. They would be back eventually. Chris and Asuka had come to think of Tokyo three as their home. Chris had done what had needed to be done for his 'backers'. He had accomplished what he'd been sent to do. Now, he just wanted to live. And part of doing that was letting go of the past.  
  
Asuka turned, and looked at Shinji and Rei. "Will you two be all right?"  
  
"I think we will manage." Rei said with a small smile and a loving glance at Shinji. Asuka smiled.  
  
"I guess it all turned out for the better." She smiled to herself, and finished packing.  
  
....  
  
On the boat to Chris' former home, Asuka looked at her lover. He seemed to be deep in thought. "Chris?"  
  
"Hm?" He looked up at her. "Oh, Asuka. Just wondering about what the future holds for us."  
  
Asuka giggled. "I think we both know that answer. Our future is together." Chris smiled. "Not you and me alone, Beloved, but Shinji and Rei as well." Asuka giggled at that statement. "Oh, I have a hunch, but I'm not saying." Chris smirked.  
  
"Baka." Asuka whirled on him. Chris leaned against the railing. Smiling. "Come here, you!" Asuka yanked Chris to her with a laugh. Chris laughed too. It would not be the last laugh the two had together.  
  
......  
  
Five years later:  
  
Asuka Langely Soyru-O'Brien sat with Chris, looking at the recently developed photos of Shinji and Rei's wedding. There were some fond memories. Including a certain Pen-Pen trying to run off with the cake.  
  
"Chris?" Asuka asked her husband quietly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Asuka paused, choosing her words carefully. "How did you about NERV and SEELE's plans?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me."  
  
She looked at him. "Come on. Tell me."  
  
Chris looked at her. "A dream."  
  
"A dream?"  
  
"A dream."  
  
Asuka was silent, looking down at a photograph of her in a blue bridesmaid gown, Rei in her wedding dress, and Chris and Shinji in tuxedos. They looked so happy. They were. It was nice to be alive.  
  
"I guess it is a little hard to believe." She snuggled closer to Chris, who put his arm around her, and closed her eyes. She'd be able to sleep peacefully for the first time in a long time. 


	5. Author's Notes

Author's notes and rants for Neon Genisis Evangelion: End Of The Millennium  
  
Hmmph. Well, it's over. I hope all of you are happy. I'd consider removing it due to all the negative reviews in the first two chapters, but an author must learn to take the good with the bad.  
  
Besides, if it annoys some of you, all the better for me. I'm going to get the last laugh on this one. Hopefully, this won't affect any of my future stories.  
  
There. My rant is finished. Now then, on to notes and anything else I didn't explain clearly enough:  
  
Chris: If you want more details on Chris, e-mail me. I'm not talking here for some very good reasons.  
  
The Dervish: A few of you have guessed that the Dervish is mechanical. And yes, it does fly. The reason is this: story-wise, Chris' "Benefactors" don't have access to the type of technology NERV does. And what's more, god in man's image is just plain stupid. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, go watch episode 21. It's in there. Of course, that's the subtitled version. And in all honesty, I'm a little paranoid about being in a giant robot that's as alive as I am. I'd feel less guilt destroying an EVA sized hunk of metal. Wouldn't you?  
  
The Dervish's Power: The Dervish doesn't need an umbilical to supply power. It carries an on-board fusion reactor prototype. It provides the power needed without needing an umbilical to supply power and therefore shorten range. The reactor runs on deuterium hydrogen, found in water, so filling the tank between fights isn't a problem. However, when running, the reactor is a fuel hog. If it engages it's jets, the fuel consumption jumps tenfold. The backup batteries are a little stronger than the ones in the EVAs. However, the jets and any modular attachments (Sound Energy System, Meson cannon) are without power and will not work.  
  
Coming out of nowhere: The only real way to explain it is Stealth Camo, ala Metal Gear Solid. It will bend any light and radar waves around the Dervish. It doesn't block heat signatures, so NERV HQ could still pick it up in infrared. But the truth is this is my playing on a tendency in some mecha anime of reinforcements showing up when most needed for the heros.  
  
Hiding: The Tokyo-3 warehouse district. In the middle of the whole thing is where Chris and the Dervish operate out of. For two reasons: NERV's probably going to be looking downtown/what little land is left in Japan. But right under their own noses is the last place anybody expects things to be.  
  
Chris attitude: Three guesses as to who Chris is. Yup. That's right, me. His attitude is my own. I don't believe in the American way. By the time and circumstances of Evangelion, there probably is no American way. In my minds eye, I envision it being a bunch of smaller warring states. The US in my timeline was shattered, leaving a number of balkanized states in it's wake. Chris in the story hails from the Cascadian Free State. Chris' attitude mirrors my own-he doesn't rely on anything but himself and his friends, is very blunt and to the point, and doesn't enjoy having to make people see the truth.  
  
Oh, and Hyperion? Shinji isn't gay. He's pathetic. Constantly in a state of self-pity or berserk fury. I look at Shinji and see a lot of an attitude I used to have. And as of the time I'm writing this (12 November 2002), I have yet to finish the story. I have no clue as to wether Chris and Asuka will wind up together. Hell, I probably won't decide that until the last minute, and even then with a coin flip.  
  
  
  
Why I wrote this:  
  
I wrote this because I got tired of feeling like I'd never make a difference in real life, so I decided to go derail Evangelion. Besides, Gendo Ikari and SEELE are just creepy, and evil and heinous. So I decided to go have some fun.  
  
Besides, I would've had more problems trying to do this sort of thing with Robotech.  
  
My response to negative reviews:  
  
Anyone who writes probably wants to do this to a negative review. All together now! [Raises middle finger] There! See, that wasn't so hard.  
  
Why I respond that way:  
  
I hate people who don't write but review. I really hate people who don't write and have the gall to review like some of the ones I've gotten. Hate to say it folks, but the only person who I dare let criticize me that badly is my own dad, and he teaches creative writing class at a college in Michigan. Folks, my e-mail address is on my profile. If your review is a quarter of a page in length, just send it directly.  
  
Consider my ranting done for now.  
  
-SilverThorn-2000, 12.11.02 


End file.
